People act different on the computer
by Zantor7
Summary: Gaz starts chatting to someone on the Internet and things get crazy. 2 camo appearences by people people not in the t.v. series. Read at your own risk, very stupid and crazy. Short also. No romance.


Hello all. This is my first story and is like my lab rat. I'm just seeing how thing work and stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Invader Zim related, only the dvd series, the house box and the box for it, anything else, not mine.

Key thing

" " - talking

' ' - thoughts

------ - Switching to the chat and real world

--- - when someone joins or leves chat

- when switching setting

- where story starts and ends

One night, Gaz logged onto her computer and started messaging with complete strangers.

"Who's the doomed soul for the night." she murmured.

The computer screen begin loading and no one had sign on her chat box thing (I don't know what it's called. After ten minutes, Gaz was about to log off when someone finally joined.

"About time." Gaz said, thinking of how to scar this person's life.

-------------------------------------------------

---

Thewho has joined chat.

---

Thewho: You still there?

GameslaveMaster: Yea, what do you want, freak?

Thewho: Just bored. Wanna talk?

GameslaveMaster: I guess.

Thewho: What do you want to talk about?

GameslaveMaster: Your doom.

Thewho: What?!?!!

GameslaveMaster: Y-O-U-R D-O-O-M.

Thewho: My doom?

GameslaveMaster: Heck, what else would it say?

Thewho: Well, this seems like a fun topic.

------------------------------------------------

'What the heck? People usually leave or think it's gonna be bad and still stay.' Gaz thought, zoning out.

------------------------------------------------

Thewho: U still there?

Gameslavemaster: Of coarse I am, you doomed soul.

Thewho: Ya! HOO! I'm a doomed soul!!!

Gameslavemaster: ...

Thewho: ...

Gameslavemaster: ...

Thewho: ...

------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Gaz thought out loud.

"Is there an alien in there Gaz?" Dib asked, knocking on the door.

"No Dib!" Gaz yelled, "Go away and stop pounding on the door before I doom your soul to the underworld!!!" Dib stopped knocking and footsteps could be heard, walking away.

"Idiot." Gaz murmured, before turning back to the computer, to find the screen filled up with messages.

-------------------------------------------------

Thewho: Are u There?

Thewho: Helllooooo?

Thewho: U there?

Thewho: Heeellloooo?

Thewho: iurd;nifnsjfidof

Thewho: HHHHHEEEEEELLLLOOOO????

Thewho: Gameslavemaster?

Gameslavemaster: I'm here, i'm here.

Thewho: Where ya go to?

Gameslavemaster: Just talking to my stupid brother.

Thewho: OOOoooooooo!!! Pig says hi.

Gameslavemaster: oO, What the?

Thewho: EEeeeeSorry about that, younger sibling got ahold of computer.

Gameslavemaster: Okay...

---

Hotx2heat has joined chat.

---

Hotx2heat: Whoooo Hooooo!!!!

Gameslavemaster: Why did you join? I asked for one victim at a time.

Thewho: God! Get off!!

Hotx2heat: Never!!!

----------------------------------------------

'What the heck is happening?' Gaz thought, wathing the two users fight.

----------------------------------------------

Hotx2heat: NACHOS!!!!

Thewho: ... WAFFLES!!!!

Gameslavemaster: What the heck?

Hotx2heat: PIZZA!!!!

Thewho: PEAS!!!!

---

Whobaastank has joined chat.

---

Whobaastank: PUDDING!!!!

Whobaastank: Puddingwilltakeoveryouknowit'struedon'tdenyit!!!!!

---

Whobaastank has left chat.

---

Thewho: ...

Gameslavemaster: oO

Hotx2heat: Tacos...

Gameslavemaster: Umm... okay...

---

BCarter has joined chat.

---

BCarter: Was Whobaastank here?

Hotx2heat: SDFSGERTETERUYRGB!!!!

Thewho: Who are you?

Gameslavemaster: She was here, said something about pudding and left.

BCarter: Oh, thanks, wrong board.

---

BCarter has left chat.

---

Thewho: I've got to go.

---

Hotx2heat has left chat.

---

---

Thewho has left chat.

---

Gameslavemaster: Er... bye...

---

Gameslavemaster has left chat.

---------------------------------------

Gaz logged off and shut down the computer. She laid down on her bed wondering what the heck had just happened. Slowly, the girl slipped into sleep.

Zim sat at his computer, laughing his head off. He stopped and wiped a tear away.

"That stupid stink-beast..."

I'm sure this was horrible, but I tried. Cookies to anyone who can says who the other users were and where I got the name from. And a huemogous one to who guesses who BCarter is and where I got it from. No, the person and the username idea is not based off anyone who is famous.

Please review, constuctive critism is welcomed.


End file.
